1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for creating multi-view video contents using parallel processing, and more particularly, to a technology of creating multi-view video contents capable of remarkably reducing time consumed to create multi-view video contents by performing view synthesis and multiplexing for creating virtual view videos in parallel using a plurality of view synthesis processing units.
2. Related Art
Generally, a three-dimensional display may allow a user to feel a three-dimensional effect by simultaneously providing a two-dimensional video signal of two views or more basically using disparity to both eyes of a person. A multi-view display may imply a display that plays video of two views or more to provide a three-dimensional effect.
An example of a representative method for creating multi-view video contents on a multi-view display may include a multi-view video synthesis method. The multi-view video synthesis method is a method for performing view synthesis using reference video captured by a multi-view camera having disparity and geometry information corresponding to the reference video, for example, depth information including depth video, etc.
The view synthesis maps the reference video captured by a camera to a position of a target virtual view using the geometry information (for example, camera calibration information, depth information on individual pixels, etc.). In this case, an non-mapped occluded area may be filled by a process of mapping using the reference video having different disparities and finally creating videos at a position of a virtual view by finding and interpolating the surrounding similar information. The finally created multi-view videos are played by being subjected to a multiplexing process in order to be matched with the input conditions of the multi-view display.
Generally, the multi-view video synthesis creating a plurality of views required by the multi-view display may be said to be a time consuming method that consumes a lot of time. Therefore, considering a real-time creating and playing system of the multi-view video, there is a need to efficiently improve a device structure and a processing method in order to improve a processing speed during the multi-view video synthesis.